


Re Beginnings

by Cyanisgay



Category: The Beginning After the End - TurtleMe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bro Izuku too strong, I will add more tags I promise, I will never include mineta in my stories period., Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Problem Child, Other, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Reincarnated Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Strong Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanisgay/pseuds/Cyanisgay
Summary: Ok so I’m completely in love with TBATE written by TurtleMe, and love the concepts and the story so much and just wanted to do this as a little pet project, I probably won’t be doing ships or anything but I want to put allot of love into this to fic to show my respect for the novel. Basically, what if Arthur reincarnated into Izuku, but retained some of his powers and regained some of his old ones. This is purely to satisfy an itch that I have so ye. Hope people who read enjoy!!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Mitsuki & Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. An Explaination of sorts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining the concepts of the magic system lmao, if you don’t care or have read TBATE feel free to skip this part, it’s not plot relevant

For those of you not knowing how mana and aether works it’s actually fairly simple. 

in the world there is ambient mana that flows through the world, shaping life. Mana simply flows without any path and there are 4 different types water earth air and wind. 

despite there being only 4 different types of mana, each one has higher versions called deviants.

You can use these deviants after having enough experience and mastery with the base form of said mana type. Water becomes ice, wind becomes sound, fire becomes lightning, earth becomes gravity.

for a few different races present in the world where Arthur learned this there were different deviants and types of magic available, Arthur was a human so he didn’t have any of the special deviant types.   
  


elves had nature and dwarves had magma and metal as there special deviant types

only humans have to capacity to use any of the base 4 mana types but Arthur was the only ever Quadra elemental, meaning he could use all elemental types. He also was able to use ice and lightning regularly, and gravity only in a special mode called realmheart 

there are two different main types of ways to use mana, you can be a conjurer or a augmenter. 

conjurers have higher developed mana veins for drawing in ambient mana to purify within their core, and the are far more adept in long range spells

augmenters _augment_ their body with mana types and produce mana attacks usually starting from their body. They have more adept mana channels for spreading mana through their body.

a mana core has several different stages, black, red, orange, yellow, silver, and white, and every stage except black has different tiers; dark, solid, and light.

the way mana cores work is that when they originally form they are black due to the mana core having impurities, and as the body cleans out the impurities they rise in tiers.

Humans usually awaken at the age of around 10-12, however Arthur had a similar system in his life before the one filled with mana, so through concentration he was able to force the mana inside his body to create a mana core early on, awakening at the age of 4, the earliest awakening ever. He awoke as a augmenter seeing as his mana channels were more developed.

as ones core stage rises the less it matters if you are a augmenter or conjurer, you naturally get the ability to cast from distances or augment your body no matter if you are a conjurer or augmenter originally once you reach around silver stage.

when you reach white you are able to use organic magic, which basically means you don’t need to use set spells which means you don’t have to speak to cast, you are able to manipulate mana freely and with this comes the ability to fly.

aether was described in a strange way, if mana was water, aether would be the cup that holds it, it’s easy to manipulate the water inside, but much harder to manipulate the shape of the cup itself. This makes sense however seeing as aether is what makes up the fundemental laws of the world, the manipulation of time: aevum, Space: spatium, and Life: Vivum.

these concepts can be changed with aether however aether cannot be controlled. However when his body was fused with the asuras, a ancient race of dragons who could naturally manipulate aether, which humans dwarves and elves can’t unless they get a beast will from asuras you can manipulate aether.

(beast will is just a way of a mana beast giving a creature with a mana core the ability to use their powers) 

arthur had a asuras beast will for a very long time and with it he had the ability to stop time which took a heavy toll on his body because he wasn’t made for that, and could use realmheart which also took a heavy toll on him because he wasn’t made to use that ability.

realmheart was a ability asuras naturally have that lets them physically see mana particles instead of just feel them, it also let them manipulate aether, realmheart let’s you use mana far more efficiently which leads to a heavy power boost in battle

once merging with a Asura however his skin changed to a milky white and his hair turned to white and eyes gold. He gained the ability to manipulate aether and made a aether core out of his shattered old one, it was broken from a intense fight that he had.

after making a aether core, he learned how to make aether veins and channels and could augment his body with it aswell, however it only got very powerful when he acquired god runes.

these are markings that form on your body after you have a high understanding of a edict of aether, through vivum: the manipulation of life. He got a rune that created a purple flame that disintegrated everything it touched when used, the god rune of “destroy”.

he learned “god step” as a spatium technique to teleport.

and he learned a technique (the name is long and annoying)!to rewind the passage of time on any item he touched, restoring it. A aevum technique.

so aether is the manipulation of time space and life which also gave him the ability to use his aether reserve to heal any scar wound or mark on his body, and even regrow limbs.

Mana is the manipulation of the elements that reside inside the world that aether creates.

the reason why only Arthur was able to make a aether core was because he had practice making his first core, and with his asuran body could naturally sense aether 

If anyone needs more explanation please ask in the comments, I’m down to explain everything!


	2. Beginning Anew

After chuckling Arthur lays down in his bed. Rolling to one side as he heaved his last few breaths.

He had lived a good life, even with being part asura he wouldn’t live forever.. he lived and loved and pursued his goals of this world, he was happy and contented.. dying of old age now.

after closing his eyes one last time his chest sunk back into his bed, as his vision shifted to a hazy black, he died.

however he wasn’t expecting the familiar blackness to once again have a light at the end of the tunnel. If he had a body to groan out loud in annoyance, he would.

never once did he think that he would re-reincarnate. What would this mean.. he have to get used to a new world and a young body again. Cringing at the thoughts of his many mistakes when he was still in his adolescence.

Then the sudden warmth rushed into him again as he had a body, his eyes wet and skin sensitive and red, almost blue. He didn’t whine or even cry.. he was used to this feeling now. That’s when he sensed it.. aether.

If he had the ability to sigh out of relief he would have. This world must have a similar system to the one he was in prior.. but wait.. he sensed aether. Does that mean..

Yep. His body was the same.. well partially. His body was still part Asura, he saw his skin returning to its milky white color it had ever since Silvie gave up her body to save him.. ‘good times’ He chuckled internally.

Regis wasn’t with him sadly, his weapon was tied to his previous body and so was Sylvies bond. It seemed as though he had no aether core currently, or mana.. but when he closed his eyes he sensed the trace amounts of both inside his body.. god. 

from years of refining his mana core and aether core, as well as his Asuran body it would be faster to accomplish but still not fun.

He looked at his new mother after his wave of thoughts and saw her smile, and he smiled back, giggling almost instinctually, he would still make friends and enjoy life, but he also would prioritize becoming stronger to protect them.

”your son is so beautiful! A very healthy baby!” The nurse complimented him and his mother just cried, gently. He didn’t have time for either of them right now however. He decided he needed to focus this next year or two when he’d have the most free time, to manifesting his core.

To say Arthur.. wait hold on, I guess he’s Izuku now, He’d need to get used to being called that.

To say Izuku was excited for his core was an understatement, because now with a fresh start, and a un-destroyed mana core, he could combine the two. Letting him use both.

or at least that was his theory.

after thinking about it the only reason why he was unable to do this was because his mana core was completely destroyed, and the aether tried to purge it, requiring him to create a new one. 

However with his Asuran body which had a natural affinity for manipulating aether, he believed he would be able to pull both the scattered mana, as well as aether, to form a core that held both and could manipulate both.

To say this was a strenuous task would be an understatement. He had to pull in, very very different world building sources of pure energy through his body at the same time might I add, and coalesce them into a single point inside his body near his sternum.

Regular multitasking was difficult for the average person. However this was almost like running a marathon while trying to juggle 10 balls, and if he dropped one ball, he had to start over from the very beginning of said marathon.

For lack of a better word. It proved to be _difficult_. Not to mention making an Aether core was unheard of and only he’d been able to accomplish it, he was trying to combine it with a mana core.

It was as if he was asking the small point in his body to turn into a full blown terrarium, asking it to mimic the way that the earth held both aether and mana naturally.

He would constantly meditate, coalescing the mana and aether into the spot where his yet to be core would reside. He often passed out.

even though his body was mostly Asura, no child was designed to go though such a strenuous process at the young age of one.

Despite almost always trying to develop his core which he hadn’t found a proper name for yet, he still spent time trying to discover this new world. Apparently a world of quirks, where people were born with powers able to do many things.. huh.

He also knew this world was far more developed seeing as they had electricity, as well as a lack of a king.

He didn’t know how to feel about that, he didn’t have the time to think about it.

after countless hours of pulling mana and aether through his body and forcing it to stay there, he finally had the last piece about to be slotted in. 

part of him knew that there would be a big accident, remembering what happened last time he formed his core, but he pushed that thought aside.

he didn’t have the time to worry, the more aether he had to force to stay the harder it was on his mind, he wasn’t able to hold it all in that one place forever, he slotted the last pieces of aether and mana into the point at the exact same time, and a resounding explosion erupted from him.

good for him the building was allot stronger seeing as people had to change buildings materials to work with quirks and powerful ones at that they used stronger materials to build.

it left splintered cracks all across the walls, the pushing force of his awakening not powerful enough to completely destroy them, the toys and bed he was laying in however were shattered across the wall.

‘Awakening at the age of 2.. thats my personal best.’ He chuckled inside his head at the mock inside joke he made until his mother came rushing in.

”Izuku baby what happened!” His mother yelled, only calming when she saw her baby safe. 

He managed to say “mama!” and stretched his arms out to her with a cheerful smile. Trying to make her mother happy, it was technically his first words too.

that seemed to calm down his mother as she scolded him, before promising to buy some new stuff for him.

’sorry mom, I’ll pay you back when I’m older’ he thought, as he was able to asses his body and his new core.

It was almost like a violent swirl, a storm constantly raging in spirals of reddish purple and pure black. He needed to refine it, both the aether and the mana.. and god he’d need to do both at the same time too.

After realizing how much of a absolute pain that would be.. he promptly passed out in his mother’s arms, from the energy that took.

He gently opened his eyes in his new bed, and got to work.

he could feel the mana around him as well as distinctly see the aether. When meditating, he could feel the aether and mana in his core almost clash like a violent storm as they swirl.

he closed his eyes and tugged on something he didn’t know that would be there, the realmheart physique. When he opened his eyes again he could see the mana very clearly, and the aether around him buzzed, he was able to regularly manipulate it and bend it to his will.. what would it do while in realmheart physique.

this question was immediately cut off as he felt his entire 2 year old body start to get very heavy and unsatisfied with him.

he turned it off, he couldn’t help but be happy, if not a little sad at the fact he was only able to use it for a few seconds, but it made sense.

he was part Asura, and the only reason he wasn’t able to use it before, was that he lacked his mana core.

Izuku guessed that realmheart only worked when someone had the ability to use mana to begin with, seeing as it was a technique designed to Increase the efficiency of mana and allow slight control over aether.

It was fine for now, and since he couldn’t train his body yet, he’d settle for developing his core(s?).

A few days of practicing and he’d gotten it down. He finally started to make progress. What he needed to do was absorb ambient mana aswell as aether at the same time.

It started off as difficult but slowly got easier, spending all his waking hours, it became almost rhythmic.

the hard part was that he had to only expel the aether after tempering it, developing his aether channels.

this was hard because being in the same core, mana sometimes tried to leak through into the aether channels and that caused pain through his whole body.

the mana wasn’t supposed to go through those channels and his body enjoyed emphasizing that to him, feeling a almost stabbing sensation whenever it did.

slowly but steadily the aether channels and mana channels for distributing mana and aether, as well as their vein counterparts for gathering aether and mana from the surroundings, started to develop a membrane along the start of them, filtering out naturally what could pass through them.

after that it became much easier, the mana part of his core was dark red after a few weeks, and the aether was a nice clear purple, lacking the red it had originally.

He was very satisfied with his progress, a almost three year old with so much potential power. He decided he wanted to get to know the world more. Learning should’ve been a higher priority but he got overexcited at the thought of a core and developing his power.


	3. A new journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In between refining he decides it would be important to learn more about the world and about his mom, more importantly what happened to his father.

After gently stretching and looking up, he saw his mother. The anxious but supportive person he cared for.. or more over, cared for him.

He learned allot about his mom in the past one and a half years since he decided to learn about the world he resided in.

She loved her friend Mitsuki, had a certain persistence that would never cease to make you smile, a strong heart and good ideals, Izuku was happy that he was born with her as his mom.

She always took care of him and sometimes they even got to go out to play at parks. Izuku didn’t really play, he’d always be observing and watching.

He went to preschool, seeing as they had a proper academic society, and he had made a friend.. Katsuki, or Kacchan as he like to call the boy.

he was intrigued when Kacchan got his quirk, allot less excited than his friend hoped.

”It’s so cool right! I bet your quirk won’t be half as cool as mine Deku!” The taunts didn’t bother him, he was just busy watching his friend as he activated his quirk.

after studying “quirks” he came to the conclusion that they either were conjurer types, augmentation types or they transformed the persons body like a beast will.

it was strange but after sneaking in very small uses of realmheart so it didn’t completely drain him. He realized that when people used their quirk, their quirk gene would gather ambient mana or aether around their body and use it in a very set way.

The reason why they had set outputs, was because they didn’t have mana inside them to form a mana core, no mana channels and veins, and especially not the aether counterparts. because they couldn’t naturally hold it inside them they also couldn’t comprehend mana and aether or change the outcome of their quirk despite what it used.

In kacchans case, the ambient fire mana would gather around his palms and would clash together, condensing to a very small point and then burst outward, creating a very explosive result.

mutation quirks didn’t have anything to do with mana, but had everything to do with aether. aether was stored in every living creature, yet was to a much higher density inside the mutations of peoples quirk, most likely the quirk gathered vivum aether, and created those changes through the use of its life manipulation.

There was so much information to take in, so part of him was excited when going to the quirk doctor, wanting to see what he’d get.

he was fairly disappointed when he got nothing due to the “joint in his toe” but he knew it was more than that, his body was part Asura and not all human.. he just didn’t have the body to have a quirk. so he decided he needed to fake having a quirk so it wouldn’t weird people out that he had these strange abilities without one, he conjured fire to dance on his hand causing the doctor to stumble over his words in amazement.

after that had been corrected he simply got tabbed for with a fire generation quirk, he didn’t feel the need to show off more and draw more suspicion to his almost limitless powers.

when he thought about the powers he would posses when his body and cores developed he would quite literally be a force of nature, able to control every aspect of life in a way, except for the few deviants he physically couldn’t use.

he had only ever been able to use gravity magic when using realmheart and he hadn’t ever used sound magic.

It was infuriating how much that specific deviant type alluded him, after the few hundred years since losing the capability to utilize mana.

After showing off to his friend the ability to produce fire Kacchan was only a little impressed, egos.. whatever, atleast he wasn’t that annoying.

His mom was delighted at his quirk, but showed a hint of sadness.. ah.. probably because fire reminded her of his father.

Izuku came to the conclusion that pressing his mother would only cause her to break down so he left it alone. And his life became a pattern.

Everyday talking with friends and learning at school, and going back home to talk with his mother a little, then keep refining his power, to his knowledge he had 12 years until he could put it to proper use.. 12 years to develop his powers..

He was going to hit this society like a motherfucker.

at the age of 4 he was at the dark orange stage.

he snickered inside his mind, last time round I didn’t get past light red till I went home from gramps, this is allot faster.

he had a theory for why it was faster.

Not only was the aether and mana constantly clashing against each other, slowly refining his core on its own, The same concept as sharpening a sword. The aether and mana would constantly grind against each other, slowly but surely sanding off each other’s impurities at a very, very slow rate even when he was asleep, so he would always be refining his core in a way.

and the other reason, was that he had the body of a Asura, their cores develop much quicker than humans.

His aether core also was a nice radiant purple, not glowing or very powerful of a purple but it was definite progress.

He had to pass off as a regular 4 year old which was very difficult, his body was naturally stronger and he had hundreds of years of experience and fighting prowess under his belt.

yeah, this was proving to be allot more difficult than the last time when it meant hiding his strength.

he wouldn’t be able to be a adventurer so he wasn’t able to let loose, he also was still a child so his mother wouldn’t ever let him become one even if they existed.

the whole situation was annoying, he couldn’t even put his friend in his place.

He wanted to become a hero, not necessarily to save others, but for the rush of fighting.

when he reaches his prime the people of this world won’t know what hit em.


	4. Becoming stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izukus mom watches her son grow and boy does he grow.

She sometimes felt as if she were overbearing or too proud, but Izuku was such a sweet boy.

She often watched as her kid would calmly sit or relax or have fun, smiling as she watched her kid enjoying his life.

Izuku had recently turned 10 and was so compassionate and smart. He always stayed out of trouble and never got hurt once, always in perfect condition.

he was also very pretty and handsome, ‘only expected from me’ an ounce of pride shot through her body as she watched her son.

He was the perfect kid, straight A’s, all around nice, popular, and handsome. she couldn’t have asked for better.

it was hard sometimes, trying to raise a kid as a single mother but Inko did her best and Izuku never failed to show his understanding and appreciation. Always there to help and cherished moments with family.

Izuku was tired.

After reaching dark yellow three years back he started trying to strengthen his body using the same technique they did when assimilating with sylvias beast will.

The boost in strength, stamina, and resilience would prove crucial as he found out later in life.

Despite being able to regrow limbs, it took a large portion of his aether reserves, enough to be concerning.

The less he had to regrow limbs the better, which was why he decided to do this in the first place.

Fusing mana into his bones and flesh took long enough to begin with, but now he wanted to fuse it with aether too.

sadly this meant being unable to refine his core outside its natural refining speed.

He had to push pure aether and mana, distilled and purified potently from his core mind you, into his body.

the effects would be monstrous, his body would be able to take almost anything, and it would prove incredibly useful once finished.

so he concentrated each day, welding aether and mana to his body, it was hard fucking work.

  
Timeskip- 1 year

It had been about 4 years and finally he could feel his body almost completely fused with aether and mana.

This would strengthen his bones and muscle to a insane degree.. good.

after finally filling his body to the brim it was as if it was buzzing.. then as it set in it turned to a low hum before receding.

An 11 year old with a light yellow core and a very vibrant aether core.. hah!

His body was already very adept seeing as it was part Asura.. he wondered how resilient it would be now that the assimilation process was over.

He would have to test this out later.

just because his body aches from fusing with aether and mana, didnt mean he was going to take a break. No. He needed to make up for the few years he missed. Getting to White core would probably take all his time until he started school, let alone getting past it which he had never done in his old life.

he thought for a second, then he activated realmheart. There was a small buzz in his body but it didn’t drain him much at all. This form was a very powerful ability, he hadn’t yet tested the affects on aether with his aether core, but from what he knew about how it affected his mana the effects could only boost his capabilities.

after watching all of the ambient mana and aether it was almost as if he willed the aether to come to him, it responded almost instantly, not the slow crawl he remembered, but a compliant, almost need, to do what he wanted.

After a few minutes in this form, it didn’t tire him out. Whether it was assimilating his body with mana and aether, or if it was more manageable with his age, it lasted for about 2 hours straight before Izuku felt the need to collapse.

His goal was to be able to use it indefinitely. But that wasn’t really applicable, so he wanted to be able to use it for a full 24 hours and not need that much rest.

Part of the reason why was because it made refining his core much faster, being able to control mana and aether at a much higher efficiency in this form, it would speed up his refining process.

with his Asuran body he didn’t need to sleep or drink or eat for a few days as long as he absorbed aether, and the mana also boosted that effect to him almost never needing to do the activities, but he would eat for the taste, and drink for when his throat got dry.

He couldnt particularly go up to his mother and say “hey mom, I’m part _god dragon_ and I don’t need to do things that you think are necessary, hm? ... no you don’t need to send me to a mental ward” Izuku just didn’t think it would go over well.

There was also a form of training he needed to do.

acquiring his god runes.

this was very important because of how fucking powerful they were, he decided he wouldn’t go for destruction until he had one for creation/healing to balance it.

he didn’t want to develop a psychological disorder from the strain that rune puts on his mind.

Izuku decided to get “god step” first, a act of instant teleportation using a god rune for spatium.

all he would have to do it use “burst step” but do it with aether, and that would give him the god rune.. easy.

After going to a park, because he didn’t want to do this at home where he would crash into and break a wall, he forced the aether into his legs at the exact timings, and _boom_.

He had used burst step with aether and a very calming rune appeared on his body.

now came the difficult part _hiding it_.

you see.. tattoos were sort of.. well _illegal_ in some sense for minors and this looked exaxtly like one.

‘God what am I going to tell mom’ was all he thought before heading back home, covering the rune with his shirt.


	5. The start of a journey

“Just kidding I know you all want to be heroes!” the professor threw his papers up into the air, and everyone started using their quirks, distorting the mana within the room.

That caught his attention as he stopped his in class meditating, sure it bothered some people because of the almost draw it would bring to himself from the ambient mana and aether, but he did it slow enough to not catch anyone’s attention.

”HAH! Don’t lump me and deku with all of these lame extras teach!” There Bakugo had to go again, drawing more attention to the two of them in a negative light, splendid.

that got murmurs from the class, they all knew how physically strong Izuku was as well as his fire quirk, and how Bakugos quirk was a powerhouse in it of itself.

He sighed and heaved his chest after getting a smirk from his friend. He looked away and got back to refining.

”Oho! That’s right, you two did apply to UA correct?” Izuku and his friend nodded, but that wasn’t in Izukus mind, he had reached light silver a few months back and a school was almost here, he needed to pick up the pace.

he needed to be able to preform organic magic like it was nothing, and for that he needed a white mana core.   
He was about halfway through his progress on making it to white, he would have it a few months before the exam, good, he’d have time to train.

the only person he’d properly described his abilities to was Bakugo, and even then, he described it a a quirk that gathers energy and that he could shape it in any way he wanted. Now this was pretty accurate, but not the truth.

Bakugo promised not to tell anyone after allot of convincing, and Izuku decided to confide in him more, letting himself grow more attached to the boy.

he was kind, but in a very crass way, he identifies times wanted the best for someone but didn’t know how to explain it due to his rage, but after enough prying during meditation sessions, he’d gotten the boy to lose some of that around him, just when it was both of them.

it definitely made for better company and honestly enjoyable, the only times he wanted to smack Bakugo upside the head was when he displayed his lack of social skills.

Izuku found himself somewhat protective of him, getting angry when others called him an asshole because they didn’t understand him, he had issues in his home life and just needed a friend.

After class ended they decided to hang out together, Izuku spent that time mindlessly developing his aether and mana veins and channels by using mana and aether rotation.

it was a skill he had to re teach himself when he was young but it wasn’t hard, he used it so much when he still had a mana core and applied the concept to aether as well.

he often found himself using it when he was training his body, because he was unable to refine his core during those times.

after walking around aimlessly in conversation they stumbled across a bottle, Izuku immediately knew what it was however, but before he could tell Bakugo to stop he was already swinging a kick, after mulling it over he used a aether art deciding to get out of trouble.

static void.

a aevum rune glowed on his body, the reason he had unlocked this rune was because of his understanding of aevum and that specific ability he had used so many times from Sylvias will, after a few years that ability came naturally to him, same followed suit in this world.

Everything stopped except him, and the bottle, walking up to the bottle he grabbed it, channeling ice mana into his hand freezing it, and then dropping it to shatter.

He walked back into his place and dropped the aether art, feeling a small affect on him. He should’ve activated realmheart before using any aether art to lower the toll on his body, but he didn’t exactly expect his dolt of a friend to try to immediately kick it.

”whoa.. what?” His friend asked as he quickly changed the subject, his friend eventually complied. Bakugo was surprisingly good at that, understanding when Izuku wasn’t able to talk about something.

atleast he protected his friend like he wanted too, even if it was from kacchans own stupid self.

Even though he had just killed what should’ve been a decently strong villain, he wasn’t tired at all, so when he and Bakugo went separate ways, it was time for the real training to begin.

His veins and channels were highly developed, past even what the advanced white core mage would have, due to his constant training of them. He wanted to go to a very mana rich area to refine his core, to make it faster.

after finding a nice abandoned beach and saying goodbye to his mother (thankfully she knew he would be training) he went to the beach, to stay there for the next 10 months.

overall training his core has been slower than last time, but only because of this worlds lack of beast cores to get a boost.

He had to level his core by himself, which made it much longer, but far more rewarding.

by his estimates he would reach white core in about 3-6 months, leaving him 7-4 months to practice his organic magic and further develop his body.

he already had all the training from the Asuras ingrained into his memory, he just had to apply it to his body.

the training with the asuras did train his body, but it was mostly about technical skill and technique.

He would have to re pound those lessons back into himself and practice his organic magic when he reached white core, that would hurt.

so he decided to sit down and start, he almost never needed to sleep unless his mana and aether reserves were completely exhausted, or if he just wanted to relax.

For the next few months all he would be doing is sitting still and refining his core, the good thing about his body is that the aether kept it in relatively good shape, whenever his body got to a higher lever of powerful the aether set that as his default, rebuilding his body to match the new strength, which technically meant he couldn’t lose progress thankfully.


	6. The exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku “stretches”

His body relaxed.. he did it. His core was now white.

with a very very vibrant purple, practically neon, and a bright white now clashing against each other in his core, he was now able to use organic magic.

and it only took 5 months.

5 months of pure concentration and sitting still with no break.

He moved his body, before realizing how stiff it was.

despite being able to be kept at peak performance his body would still be kept unimaginably stiff from not moving for 5 months straight.

he willed some mana through his body as well as aether to loosen himself up and stretched his body.

”wooo! Boy does that feel good” after a few stretches he started getting up and moving, getting re used to his body, that was a priority for now.

after 10-15 minutes of getting acclimated he willed some mana through his hand, creating shapes and elects out of it, he would have to practice like this allot, making complex spells without words.

then he guided the mana flow within him and jumped up, he started to fly.

”good” he said before landing back down on the beach, that was a very handy skill he would need.

he also made a break through, currently he was able to use gravity magic without realmheart and sound magic with it, that took fucking long enough.

He decided for the next 3 months he would solely be working in his body, then the 2 after that he would be working on his magic as well as his body, casting while exercising.

he lowered his gravity as he started to train his body using the Asuras teachings, effectively using weights. This would be a long 5 months.  
  


Timeskip

”Mom I’m home!” Izuku shouted before his mother rushed to the door greeting him, hugging him tight.

”It’s been a while huh?” He joked as his mother was almost ready eyed

”I’m just glad to have my baby back! Here let me make you some Katsudon” Izuku rolled his eyes at being called a baby, but agreed to the thought of food, he hadn’t had it in 10 months and even though he could go long periods of time without it, that was still slightly taxing on his body.

”kay mom” he said before sitting down at the table, eventually being presented food which he graciously devoured.

”you’ve grown so strong and handsome Izuku” that made him blush, Inko could be so embarrassing sometimes.

”thank you mom, I uh.. I’ve been training really hard recently I guess” that was the understatement of the year. He was decently tall, standing at 6’1, clearly muscular and had a aura that radiated powerful.

after catching up with his mom, he got ready to sleep for the first time in a while, he let himself rest, even if he wouldn’t need it for the exam tomorrow.

He fluttered his eyes open, gently getting stretching and getting up out of bed. He went downstairs to be greeted by food from his mother. “I made some katsudon for you sweetie! Good luck” 

after he managed to scarf down the food he god up thanking his mom, getting dressed, and heading to UA.

it was a big school, clearly prestigious. He walked forward thinking about his new life at this school, and how he would pursue becoming a hero.

unlike the last time he had been to a highschool, he didn’t want to restrict his powers. He hasn’t been able to let loose all his life and he wanted to go wild. He wanted to make a mockery out of this exam.

the written exam was boring, it was easy, hundreds of years of knowledge and comprehension made learning easy, just to make a joke out of it he activated realmheart and used static void on his test the moment he got it, getting up and turning in the completed test, leaving everyone stunned.

he just smiled as he made his way over to the stadium for the next part of the test.

he barely paid attention to it, he knew what the rules would be. Find. And destroy.

easy enough for him.

after stretching and prepping his body he enhanced himself with mana and aether, ready to boost off. When he heard the word “start” he disappeared.

he needed to go as fast as he can and keep everyone outside safe. From him.

he wanted to let loose and he wasn’t going to play nice.

he set a decently hard box made of mana around the teachers and students he knew they couldn’t break out of very easy right after using realmheart, then he activated static void, he zipped to the center of the city and let go of the aether art.

time resumed and he was in the middle of the city, he quickly let water type mana all throughout his body, before exhaling a cold, frosty breath.

” _absolute.. zero_ ”

everything froze, all of the robots in the entire city splintered and cracked from the immediate temperature difference, including the zero pointer that was underground. they weren’t built to withstand the cold.

Then he god stepped all the way back to the front gate and walked nonchalantly back to the group, dispelling the mana barrier.

”sorry, they will hold a retake.. I’m sure.”

after that he used static void once again just to show off and went to the pro hero.. president mic? Was it? And sat beside him, deactivating it.

”sorry no one participated in your calls to help take nerves off participants... but hey I just gave you a second chance.” Then he disappeared, time resuming once he was back at his home, saying hi to his mom before getting back to grinding his core, he still never got it past white. “It feels good to stretch sometimes” he said aloud, thinking about what he did.


End file.
